


i just wanna tell you that you're really, pretty, girl

by woxeousl



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, Questioning Sexuality, denying emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woxeousl/pseuds/woxeousl
Summary: max is pining for somebody she's sure hates her, and she doesn't know what to do





	i just wanna tell you that you're really, pretty, girl

eleven hates max. max is sure of this fact. after ignoring her attempt at a handshake, and realizing later on that the "magnet" pulling on her board was actually the pretty telekinetic girl herself, max came to the conclusion that eleven wanted nothing to do with her.

so why does she feel this way? when the group hangs out as a whole, the tension between the two of them is thick, an invisible barrier separating their worlds. max tries to be el's friend, and over and over she gets rejected. it shouldn't hurt her so much- she's used to rejection at this point in her life. but every time el glares at her or turns her head away or refuses to sit next to her in the car, it feels like a pricking needle in her heart, stabbing at the fragile organ and making it break.

but it's not just negative feelings. no, it gets worse. there are positive feelings. which max knows makes no sense- why would anybody have positive feelings for somebody who hates them?

despite this, there are moments when the two are so close that their fingers accidentally brush and it lights max's soul on fire, leaving her reeling and spinning and confused about what she thinks of the pretty girl.

and that's another thing. el's too pretty. soft lips, beautiful eyes, curly hair, button nose, her features look so soft and kind yet so tough and intimidating that it makes max want to cry. it's not fair how pretty el is, it should be illegal. what should also be illegal is how much time max spends thinking about it.

max doesn't know how to go about such a situation. she likes lucas, doesn't she? she thinks about lucas, about kissing him. she would never admit this to him though, and she would especially never mention how many times his face has slowly morphed into el's and when max pulled away from the kiss she was not staring back at her boyfriend, but .... mike's girlfriend. there were so many variables, so many factors to the situation that made it feel wrong and gross, yet at the same time good... something really good.

it terrified max. she would dream about el, dream about holding her hand, and every morning she would wake up faced with the harsh reality of a girl who hates her and a boy who loves her. and she loves him back too.

but not as much as she loves el.

it makes no sense to be in love with somebody who hates you. 

max herself doesn't make much sense. she knows what the world thinks of things like this, what her dad thinks, what her brother thinks... but it never stops. the thoughts. the feelings. they're spinning and twisting within her head, confusing her as they contradict themselves.

max has a lot of feelings about el, but max is sure el only has one for her, loathing. she can see it in her gaze. 

or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short choppy and rushed, prolly full of errors but i had to churn this idea out before my writing mood disappeared


End file.
